


Going Bananas In The Ministry Canteen

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banana Fetish, Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry eats a banana seductively. Draco likes it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Going Bananas In The Ministry Canteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> For gnarf. Yeah, I wrote it.
> 
> I may have paraphrased a Homer Simpson quote in this fic. I make no apologies!

“Honestly, Malfoy” Harry smirked. “You seem to love nothing more than encouraging me to eat healthily. This is the second day in a row you’ve thrust that bloody bowl at me-”

Draco grinned, his eyes aglitter with mischief. He fished out a thick, ripe banana. “Eat this for me, love. Please.”

Harry loved any excuse to misbehave in public. He peeled the fruit slowly with strong, seductive fingers and slid his red, sticky lips over the terribly phallic fruit. The air was soon filled his with x-rated moans of appreciation. 

“Broom cupboard. _Now_.” Draco urged. “And Harry? Bring that banana.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading XXX


End file.
